gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
River Dragon Armour
The River Dragon Armour (교룡갑 (蛟龍甲), Gyolyong-gab) is an incredible armour considered to be the most powerful and precious relic in the entire murim. About The armour is made of interweaving steel whips and it can take any shape it wants, making it capable of covering the user from head to toe. It seems that it can also shrink its size being able to hide in Gang Ryong's ear canal. What makes this armour especially special is that it appears to be a sentient entity since it is capable of operating on its own and make decisions. History Background The origins of the River Dragon Armour is unknown but it is said to have laid dormant for centuries before being found and awakened by Hwan Sa. The armour was coveted by Hyeol Bi but Hwan Sa passed on the armour to Mak Sapyeong instead so that he can take care of the Sect's deeds without sullying the Black Dragon King's hands. Mak Sapyeong The River Dragon Armour was worn and used by Mak Sapyeong until his death where it transferred over to Gang Ryong. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect As Gang Ryong landed the finishing blow onto Mak Sapyeong, the River Dragon Armour encapsulated the young man but was blown away with a powerful technique. Hwan Sa told Hyeol Bi that the armour was destroyed but it actually survived and hid away in Gang Ryong's ear. Later, the armour revealed itself to save Ryong by healing his wounds and fending off Hyeol Bi. Powers Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (1).png Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (2).png Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (3).png Mak Sapyeong using the River Dragon Armour (4).png River Dragon Armour (2).png River Dragon Armour healing Ryong (1).png|Patching up Gang Ryong's wounds River Dragon Armour healing Ryong (2).png River Dragon Armour healing Ryong (3).png The armour covers its wearer's entire body (except the head, neck, hands and feet) and negates all external attacks,Chapter 106 even those from a formidable martial art such as the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques.Chapter 107 The armour can be controlled by its wearer, allowing it to cover any open areas, such as the head and neck.Chapter 108 Using the armour offensively will weaken the Armour's power. As the fullest potential of the armour can only be brought out when used defensively. Only when it serves it's intended purposes, such as protection, healing, and restoration, can it's true nature as a divine item be revealed. These further include the ability to completely heal a person's physical injuries, ranging from; dismembered limbs to severely damage tissue and other mortal wounds. When dawned, it drastically enhances the user's durability, granting the wearer invulnerability to external attacks. It also possesses some sentience, showcasing the ability to operate without its wearer's awareness, as seen when the armour first began Gang's healing process and is also able to split itself from its wearer. Leaving only part of itself wrapped around to the user to keep it protected. This has been shown when the armour helped Gang escape in order to continue healing.Chapter 157 The River Dragon Armour is made up of interweaving steel whips and despite its main feature being a formidable defence, these steel whips, known as its River Dragon Bristles (교룡염 (蛟龍髥), Gyolyong-yeom), can also be unwoven at the ends of the arms and legs for offensive use extending its wearer's attacking range. These steel whips can also be withdrawn from the armour for use as rudimentary blades. Alternate Translation *Dragon Chain Armor (LINE) *Dragon Beard (LINE) References Navigation Category:Martial Arts techniques Category:Items Category:Gosu (The Master)